Fallen Love Forgotten Hope
by CatchingTheDreams
Summary: Wen God was in need of Angels, He chose Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke,Angel of Death. Sakura, Angel of DreamsAKA Cherry Blossom Angel SasuSaku
1. Open Your Eyes

Hey! This is gonna be my 2 NarutoFanFic! YAY!!! I'm so excited. -jumps up & down- This is a SasuSaku pairing so if you don't likey the couple then no read!!! But

please read and review if you can.

Quick Summary:

_The Cherry Blossom angel (Sakura) laid her eyes on the Angel of Death (Sasuke). It was forbidden for God's Death Angel to enteract because of its risks and dangers to all the angels. It was love at first...so they said...but brings memories for Sasuke remembering when they actually first met before they went seperate ways to serve the Lord. A difficulty to privately see the Angel of Death, Sakura goes breaking the Lord's commands in order to see her true Angel lover..._

Okay that's the summary of it!! If you like the summary then wait 'til you read the rest!!!

-CatchingTheDreams

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angels

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Forbidden

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Love

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Death

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Hatred

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Forgotten

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Memories...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Open Your Eyes...

_Sakura's POV_

Light.

I see it...

White...pure...

Warmth in my chest...

I see it...the light...

Snow? How can it be snowing...when I'm warm?

A hand reaches out. I looked up to see a sincere loving face. The warmth of his smile. His kind face looks upon me. The wrinkles in his eyes makes me feel calm...

surreal... like I'll never feel pain again.

This is the feeling I get when I look at Him.

_'Child...welcome to eternal life...'_ His calm voice made the feeling of fear drain away from me. I stood up and felt the warm snow underneath my feet.

Snow...warm...can't be snow...

In the distance I saw a light. He lead me towards it. The feeling of fear rose again. I pulled away from his grip.

I was scared.

Frightened.

Unsure.

He turned around and gave me a reassuring smile. He held out his hand...I hesitated...Took it once more...I put my trust in Him.

He is my shepard...

I am the wondering lamb...

He is my gate...

That opens my heart into the light...

I stood in front of the blinding light. It's radiance didn't bother Him. He just smiled. I clutched my chest then opened my eyes.

Then...we stepped into the light...

_Sasuke's POV_

Darkness...

Pouring rain...

It was all around me.

I couldn't get away. I kept running.

I heard cries of agony ehoing through my head.

I tripped. Fell.

Tears of pain fell pouring.

I stood up and looked up at the darkness.

A strong hand laid on my shoulder. I hid my face from Him. I couldn't get away...I wondered why I ran from Him.

Then He looked down and smiled. I looked at his face. No lies...cheats...hatred...only love and grace.

He gave me a small push..._'Come...eternal life awaits...'_

I walked...a light awakened my eyes.

I stopped and and froze when I face the light.

N-no? Trap?

He gave a another small push with a reasurring grin.

I closed my eyes...

As I stepped into the light...

My eyes opened...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GAHHH!!! This ch. was so short. If anyone of you don't know what's happening I'll explain. Sasuke and Sakura are in another world all alone and a lost. Sakura's world was snowing while Sasuke's was raining.

Snow: purity

Rain: hatred

Then a man comes to them...can you guess who? God! He comes and brings them to the light. They hesitate. Then they stepped in.

God chose both Sasuke and Sakura to be his servants (AKA Angels) This is how they were created.

Hope you like it!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Whispers

Konechiwa! Here's chapter 2!! I hope you like it and please review!!!!!!!!!!!

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! ALSO GRAMMATIC ERRORS MAY OUCCUR

-CatchingTheDreams

----------------------------------------------------------------

You

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0  
Me  
0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Love

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0  
At  
0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

First

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0  
Sight...?

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0  
Maybe...

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Whispers...

_Sakura's POV_

I kneeled down before Him.

Waiting for His commands.

My wings spread apart growing irrated of being folded up.

Feathers floated everywhere as angels flew off to do their duty.

I waited patiently.

At the corner of my eye I saw something...

An angel.

The forbidden one.

They called him the forbidden one because of one reason...

he was the Angel of Death...

his weapon was the Reaper's scythe.

I turned my head to see a better look of him.

He wore a balck rosary around his hand, chaines around his neck and waist, black torso and black ragged pants and had smooth black crimsom raven hair. He was covered in scars from head to toe and his scythe blew radiance.

I stared at him in awed.

Then he turned...and looked right at me...

I turned away quickly breathing heavily.

his piercing eyes was the color of of fresh blood and had death written over it.

I closed my eyes and continued to wait patiently as His door.

I stood up then a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around to and saw him standing close...I stumbled back and laugh nervously.

His eyes were black now...with a firm expression.

His black wings shined brightly in the sun. And his scythe was strapped to his back.

_'He's not there...'_ His voice was husky and deep with no tone.

_'Excuse me?'_ I looked up at his face...so...graceful...how can death look so graceful...?

_'He's not in there...He's with the archangels...' _He turned around an started walking away.

_'T-thank you!'_ I cried out, but it was too late...

I placed my hand on my chest...my heart was throbbing...

The feeling...the love...

I was in love...

True love at first sight...?

Maybe...

_Sasuke's POV_

Blood.

Fresh.

Smell.

Of.

Blood.

I flew up to the clouds and disappeared into Heaven.

My scythe dripped with blood then vanish as I walked into the gates of Heaven.

I felt my wings drooped because of the rounds I had to make.

My sore legs and scarred face irrated the others.

Hn. I didn't care.

I walked on the clouds strapping my scythe to my back. I held the rosary close to my face then kissed it.

I saw Him with a few archangels discussing something serious.

I kept walking. I ended up in His grand hallway.

Then I saw her...is it really her...?

...she had long graceful pink hair, color of cherry blossoms...

...she wore a white night gown that smoothed her curves...

...and was knelt down in front of His grand doorway.

She's here?

She turned and looked at me...I turned and stared back...there was a glit in her jaded green eyes.

Does she remember me...

She looked away...frighten by my blood red eyes.

No.

She had really grown.

I looked at her.

She was waiting...for Him

I walked up behind her then tapped her shoulder.

She was startled by my actions then stumbled back...I chuckled

Then I whispered in her ear and walked away...

It was nice seeing her again...but she doesn't remember me.

_Sakura's POV_

Voices...all around...

They sound so much alike...and familiar

I hear his voice...

It's cold and yet loving

I closed my eyes and try to picture his face...

I see...

...him...

I smiled and grinned

Then I whispered..._What's your name..._

Then he answered..._You know it..._

_I do not know..._

_Because you have forgotten..._

_How do I remember?_

_Just...love..._

_Love?_

_Just...love..._

The voices were gone.

I wanted to hear his voice.

Tears fell.

I wanted to see him...hear him...

I wanted his name...his true name...

_Sasuke's POV_

I hear her...

She's whispering to me...

I replied back with solemn whispers.

She wanted my name.

I shall not tell.

She knows it...just forgotten it.

The memories wil come back...

If she just love...

Love is patient...love is kind...it does not envy...it does not boast...

Love is pure.

Love is hope.

Love is His gift...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of that chapter!! sighs Anyway Ch. 3 is next, pleae continue to read and review!! I'll love you if you do (not tht kind of love...like friendship)

His/Him: God

his/him: Angel of Death

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!!!


End file.
